ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson
Wilson is a beetleweight beater-bar spinner built by Pierre Blanchard, who previously competed on BattleBots with Basilisk. Wilson is a relatively standard design, with two wheels, flexible wheelguards, and a compact but very high-speed beater bar on the front of the machine. Wilson was named after the famous volleyball from the movie ''Cast Away, ''and features its face on the robot's top armor. Robot History Kilobots XXXIX For this tournament, the beetleweight division was a two versus two "gladiator" event. In the first round, Wilson was teamed up with clampbot Final Boss and pitted against the dual drum spinners of Utopia and Scary Thing. As the fight began Final Boss raced out of its starting square and rushed head on into Scary Thing in under two seconds, as the three drum spinners revved their weapons up to full speed. Wilson followed and went after Utopia, smacking Utopia away as Scary Thing and Final Boss began to brawl. Scary Thing managed to get around the side of Final Boss, grinding away at its side. Utopia returned to the melee, attacking the side of Wilson who began to noticeably slow down. A massive hit sent Final Boss in a 360 through the air, and landed without its top plate, completely immobilized. Utopia continued to attack Wilson, eventually shearing one of the cotter pins that secured the weapon shaft, and after a few more slices Wilson's weapon shaft began to slide out of the robot. Utopia pursued, continuing to pop and throw Wilson around as Wilson struggled to get its bearings. Eventually the shaft had slid out far enough that Wilson's weapon became jammed up. Utopia backed away to allow Scary Thing to commence its attack as Wilson charged head-on into Scary Thing's weapon. The impact threw Wilson into the ceiling, whereupon Wilson landed on its nose, immobile as it had no weapon to knock itself back down. Being a good sport, Scary Thing knocked Wilson back down so the fight could continue. Wilson's weapon completely fell off in the process. Scary Thing backed off as Wilson struggled to regain its bearings, and Utopia cruised in and landed another hit, throwing Wilson up against the wall where it became pinned. Utopia was less forgiving, leaving Wilson to be counted out by the judges, leaving Scary Thing and Utopia as the winners. In the second round, Wilson's partner was Scary Thing, and they were matched against The Butcher and SlamWOW!. SlamWOW! started out ahead of The Butcher to guard its teammate while it spun up. Wilson and SlamWOW! began the fight moving at one another, but SlamWOW! immediately lost drive on the left side. Wilson circled around as Scary Thing moved around SlamWOW!'s rear and ripped off its right wheel before flinging it into the air and into the closed pushout for an instant KO. Now in a two-on-one, The Butcher advanced with weapon at top speed as both Scary Thing and Wilson tentatively aimed at its weapon. After a few grazing nicks, Scary Thing attacked The Butcher's rear which sent The Butcher spinning out of control. This resulted in The Butcher losing its weapon belt. Scary Thing was was then clipped by Wilson, which sent Scary Thing cartwheeling through the air shedding parts, hitting the ceiling and one of the walls before bouncing into the opposite pushout. Now in a one-on-one fight, The Butcher began to charge at Wilson, whose weapon was still working. Wilson seemed unable to get a bite on The Butcher, as The Butcher began to lead with its titanium rear bumper and pushed Wilson around. This continued for much of the fight, as The Butcher proved to be a superior pusher, and shoved Wilson around the box into the hazards and pinned it to the walls. Near the end of the fight, The Butcher appeared to lose drive on one side as did Wilson. The fight went to the judges, who in a split decision gave the win to SlamWOW! and The Butcher. In the third round, Wilson was slated to team up with Utopia against HyperSchlock and SlamWOW!, but Wilson was unable to be repaired in time and forfeit, leaving Utopia to fight alone. In the final round, Wilson teamed up with Mega Don G to face off with Utopia and HyperSchlock. HyperSchlock was unable to be repaired in time and forfeit, leaving the fight as a two-on-one with Utopia's partner being replaced with a metal block. As the fight began Mega Don G took the front position, going head-on with Utopia's drum using its wedge as Wilson hung back, waiting for an opportunity to attack Utopia. After a bit, Wilson swung around the side and landed some grazing hits on Utopia, who backed away and circled, landing a slice against Wilson before going after the side of Mega Don G, smashing it into the air twice and knocking one of its wedge arms loose from its mount. After this, Wilson's weapon stopped working after it drove over Utopia's "teammate". Utopia then turned and went after Wilson, who was unable to keep pace with the faster Utopia, who continued to alternate between striking at Mega Don G and Wilson, who were both unable to do much to Utopia. Eventually Wilson was pushed near the open pushout, and began to pour copious amounts of smoke as Utopia ripped Mega Don G's wedge off entirely before taking it into the opposite wall and grinding at its underside. It became clear that Wilson's battery had caught fire, so the fight was paused to extract Wilson from the box. After the fight resumed it was clear that Mega Don G was completely immobilized, giving Utopia the win by double knockout. In the end, Wilson ended the event in sixth place with 0 points. Kilobots XL Wilson's first opponent was Floridian beater-bar Dr. Horrible. Wilson won this fight and advanced. Next, Wilson faced bar spinner The Butcher. Wilson won this fight and advanced. Wilson then was matched against Unknown Avenger. Wilson lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Wilson's next opponent was Limblifter. Wilson won this fight and advanced. In the loser's bracket semi-finals, Wilson was matched against reigning champion Utopia. Wilson lost this fight, finishing the event in fourth place. Wilson returned for the beetleweight rumble, in the end becoming the beetleweight rumble winner. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 (+1 rumble win) *Losses: 6 (incl. forfeits) Category:Competitors Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters Category:Robots that have forfeited